Long Lost Friendship
by cydonianxknight
Summary: When Greg was younger his parents moved around a lot before they moved to California. The last place the lived before California was in Dallas, Texas. Greg was sent to a private school and his roomate was Nick, and they had been best friend before Vegas.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Greg Sanders had grown use to his parents always having to move place to place all around the country. Since he was four or five his dad's job had been moving them all over the place every few months. It was rare for them to live in the same city more than once. It had only happen three or four times. The most time they lived in one place is a little over a year. The most they had moved in a year is five times. They usually only lived in a place for about three months, but sometimes they would stay longer and sometimes they would be there not even for a month. It sucked but it was part of life. Greg's life anyway.

Greg was now fourteen and they were on their way to live in Houston, Texas. His parents told him it was going to be a longer stay. That mean they could be here anywhere between six months and a year. If he was lucky, they would stay long than the usual amount of time and they would stay a lot longer than that. But he doubted it. When he was younger he would always hope the next town would be the town they stayed permanently, but it never happened and he gave up hope.

Since they planned to stay a while, Greg's parents decided to sign him up for a private school. Greg had always been advanced in school so he required an advanced school. Whenever they stay in a place for a while, his parents would sign him up for a more advanced school. This year he would be attending the best school around Houston.

The school year started in a little over a week and he had orientation tomorrow. This school had dorms on campus so he would be staying in one of them until the end of the school year, or whenever they moved again. Maybe when his parents moved they would let him continue attending the school. But that's only if he liked the school would he suggest that to his parents. He couldn't wait to see the school and his dorm tomorrow. Hopefully he would get to meet his roommate. Maybe he would even be able to get back into some sports.

"Come on, Greg. Get up, we got to leave in an hour," his mom yelled.

"Okay, I'll be down in a few."

"Be quick."

He got up and began to get ready. Ten minutes later he was walking down the steps showered, dressed, and ready to go.

"Go fix your hair. It's all over the place," his dad told him as soon as he got to the table.

"No Dad, it's supposed to be spiky," Greg explained.

"Whatever, you're the one who has to make an impression today, not me."

"Come on eat so we can get on the road," his mom told him pushing him to the table is and putting a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"I'm going to miss your cooking at school," Greg said in between bites.

"Well, hopefully the foods not to bad at the school, and you always have when you come home for breaks."

"Yeah, true."

After another plate of food he was finally ready to leave. "Okay, I'm ready let's go," Greg said getting up from the table and headed towards the door. Greg couldn't wait to get to the school. He was so excited to see the school and his dorm. He really hoped he got to meet his roommate. He hoped he didn't have one of those roommates that hated his guts and always tried to make his life miserable.

The car ride wasn't long but it wasn't short. The drive to the school took about forty-five minutes to get there with no traffic surprisingly. There wasn't a lot of traffic at the school either, so we got in and a spot pretty quickly.

First, there was a meeting in the auditorium, where we would get our dorm house number and room number, schedule, and roommate's first name. Then, we would be able to go see our dorms and if our roommate was here maybe meet them and then meet our teachers. That was just about it.

Once we got into the auditorium, there was a short orientation. Then they gave us our schedule and dorm and room numbers. The Sander's family began to head towards dorm house 6, room 212. Greg roommates name was Nick. When they got to the room, the names of the students in the rooms were on the doors. The down side was the put Gregory up instead of Greg, but for his roommate the put Nicholas instead of Nick.

Greg unlocked the door and looked around the room. It was a simple room. Cream colored walls with two beds on one wall. A crossed from the beds on the other wall there were two dressers with one desk in between with a computer on it. On the other wall in between the windows was another desk exactly like the other. To the left was the door the lead into the bathroom. When you first walk in, on either side of the door, are two closets. The room was very boring. Hopefully his roommate would let him spice the room up so it wasn't.

Just as he was done looking around the room, the door opened and in walked an older lady, which Greg assumed was the mother, with a teenage boy behind that looked no more than a year more the Greg. He assumed this was his roommate, Nick.

"You must be the Nick new roommate and his parents. I'm Jillian, Nick's mom," she introduced herself.

The boy she called Nick walked up to Greg stuck his hand out for Greg to shake and told him, "I'm Nick Stokes, guess we roomies now."

Greg had a feeling he wasn't going to have any problems with Nick. He took the boys hand and shook it. "I'm, Greg Sanders."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two boy's parents began to talk. After a few minutes the three parents headed towards the door.

"So, I take it you've already looked around the room?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice," Greg told him. "Is it your first year here too?"

"Yeah," Nick answered beginning to look around. Greg noticed that he had a heavy southern accent.

"You grow up in Texas?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, how'd you figure that out?"

"You have a really heavy accent," Greg stated.

Nick began to laugh. "Yeah, I guess I do. So where you from?"

"Why do you assume I'm not from around here?"

"Well, 'cause you don't have any trace of an accent and you noticed how heavy my accent was."

"Your right."

"So, where you from?" Nick asked again.

"Name just about any large city and I'll tell you if I've lived there or not."

"Oh, so you move around a lot. That must suck."

Greg began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nick asked confused.

"Most people always say oh that must be so fun and exciting to move place to place."

"Naw, man that must suck to move place to place. I don't think I could ever live like that. How do your parents and you deal with never knowing when you have to move or where you're going to be living next? I would hate it."

"Yeah, I do hate it, but don't ever tell my parents that. They know I don't love it but they don't know I completely hate it. Plus I know it's the best they can do right now, so."

"Don't worry I get it." He looked towards the door. "I've been sent to private schools since I started school and I hate 'em. My mom knows this but if you ever meet my dad, don't tell him. He would flip on me."

"Yeah I get it."

From the doorway the two boys heard Nick's mom yell in, "Come on boys, we still have to go me your teachers."

"Okay," Nick yelled back. The two of them began to head towards the door. Nick stop in the doorway and turned to face Greg. "Hey, you ever play any sports?"

"Yeah, I use to play football a year or two ago, and when I was younger I played some baseball."

"You should sign up for football with me. I already signed up earlier but I think you could still join."

"You can still sign up?"

"Yeah, but only for people just coming in."

"Let me go ask my parents," Greg told him as he walked passed him and out into the hallway where their parents were. "Hey, Mom, Dad, can I sign up for football." Before they could stay anything he cut them off. "And don't tell me no because we keep moving. You guys said we were going to be here for a while."

Greg's mom turned to his dad. "I don't see the harm in letting him play for a season, and besides you remember the last time he played."

"Yeah, I guess I don't see the harm in letting him play again. But can you even still sign up."

Nick stepped out of the doorway and spoke up, "Yeah you can still sign up. I signed up earlier in the auditorium. If he can I'll take him to sign up."

"Yeah go ahead," Greg's dad told them, "but hurry up."

The two of them began to walk back towards the auditorium. "So when was the last time you played any sports?" Nick asked as they turned a corner.

"Uh, I think I was in eighth grade, maybe ninth."

"What grade are you in anyways?"

"I'm a sophomore now."

"Cool, so am I."

As they entered the auditorium, Nick headed down the aisle to in front of the stage and over to a table set up in the center of everything. Nick walked up to the man sitting at the table and said, "Excuse me, I signed up for the team earlier and my friend here would like to sign up too."

"Okay, let's see what positions do you play?"

"I can play just about any position, but the last time I played I was a receiver," Greg explained.

"Okay, meet me back here when you're done around the school and were going to go out on the field and have a tryout for the both of you." Both of them nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay, good."

"Let's go we have to get back," Nick said turning around and heading out of the auditorium. "That was the head coach of the team," he explained once they got out of the auditorium and down the hall.

"What position do you play?"

"I play quarterback."

"Cool, we better hurry and get back."

"Right let's go."

"How'd it go," Greg's mom asked as soon as they go close.

"We have to go back after we're done and he's going to have a tryout for both of us," Greg explained to all of adults.

"Oh, well I guess we should go meet your teacher so you guys can go out and do the tryout," Greg's dad pushed.

"What's your schedule, Greg," Nick asked.

"I have English, Biology, Geometry, Art first half of the year, and Chemistry, CAD 2, Algebra 2, and History the second half."

"Cool, the only classes we're not in the same class is Art and CAD 2," Nick told him looking from his schedule to Greg's.

"Sweet."

"Come on we better get going," Nick's mom said ushering them down the hall.

Nick and Greg began walking up the hall to find out where the first classroom was. The three parents walked a few feet behind the two boys watching how they interacted like they had known each other for their whole lives.

"It's like the met years ago instead of what a hour or two ago," Greg's mom stated as they began to follow the two down another hallway.

"I'm glad they became such fast friends. Maybe Nick will stay in this school." Nick's mom said out loud without realizing it.

"Why do you say that?" Greg's dad asked.

"Well Nick has a streak of getting kicked out of school. It's not because he's a bad kid, he's just rebelling against his father. Maybe starting out the new year with a new friend will stop his streak finally."

"Well let's hope so. Him and Greg are already such good friends and they just met," Greg's dad reasoned.

"Yeah, we know Greg need a good friend and from what you tell us I seems like Nick could use one too," Greg's mom told Nick's.

"Yeah," they all agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to put this on the last two chapters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of its characters**

**AN: Sorry I can't post often cause I can only type at my mom's so yeah I can't put this up as fast as I like to so I'm apologizing in advance.**

** Chapter 3**

"So where are you guys living while you're in Dallas?" Nick's mom asked the Sander's as the group head back towards the auditorium for the tryout.

"Just on the outside of the city in an apartment," Greg's mom explained. "You guys live in the city?"

"No, we live in a city about 10 miles outside of Dallas on a farm."

Greg and Nick were a few feet behind their parents listing to the parents talk back and forth. "Our parents seem to get along," Nick whispered to Greg so the group in front of them wouldn't hear.

"Yeah," Greg agreed, "that's good."

"Yeah it is."

The group arrived at the auditorium and went directly to the table where the head coach sat. The coach looked up just as the stopped at the front of the table. "You boys ready to go out on the field?" the coach questioned. The two nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay follow me to the locker room." The coach got up and head out of the auditorium. Once in the hall, he turned and headed towards the gym down the hall. "Locker rooms in there," the coach told them pointing to a door next to a set of bleachers.

All three of them headed into the large locker room. Nick and Greg sat down on a bench while the coach began getting them both out the gear they would need. "Get dressed and be out on the field in 15 minutes," the coach told them as he headed out.

Exactly 15 minutes later both boys were running onto the field fully suited up for the tryout.

"Okay you two are the only ones, so you're going to run this play," he told them showing them the play on his board. "Got it?"

"Yeah," they both agreed.

"Good, go on the whistle."

He boys set up the best they could with only the two of them in the line waiting for the whistle. They heard the whistle and started. The play started at the 80 yard line. Greg ran all the way to the end zone on the other side of the field. Once Greg was in position, Nick threw a perfect pass directly to Greg and completed the play.

"That was good," the coach commented, "okay, so you two are on the team. Practice starts five days before school does," Greg tried to ask a question but the coach knew what he was going to ask. "Yes, that means you have to come before school starts. I suggest you come the day before practice starts, but it's not required." They both agreed. "Good, now go change and get out of here."

The two boys turned and began to walk off the field. Once they were out of ear shot of the coach Nick spoke up, "Damn, man you're quick. You got down that field in like five seconds."

"Yea, well when you got nothing better to do with your time you find a lot of time to exercise," Greg explained. "Remember how I said I play in eighth grade," Nick nodded in agreement, "Well that year the team was undefeated because of my speed. And besides just because you can run doesn't make you win you got to have someone that can throw it as far as you can run, and damn man you can threw. Is that the farthest you can throw?"

"No, I can throw more than twice that distance." Greg looked at him in disbelieve. "I'm serious, when you live on a farm with nothing but room and a dad that wants you to excel in everything; you learn to throw that far."

"Damn and all you play is football?" They had been at the locker room for a few minutes now talking.

"No, I play baseball in the spring." Nick face lit up like he had a plan.

"What?"

"You should tryout with me for the team this spring."

Greg got a saddened look on his face. "I don't know if I'm going to be here in the spring."

"Well if you are still here you should tryout."

"Okay I'll ask my parents. Come on we better get out there."

"Yeah there probably looking for us.

"So how'd the tryout go?" Greg's dad asked as soon as they got close to the group of adults.

"Good practice starts in a little under a week," Greg explained.

"So does that mean you have to be on campus then," Greg's mom asked.

"Yeah, so we will only be coming about a half a week earlier," Greg answered.

"Okay well I guess we should be heading home," Greg's dad decided.

"Okay see you guys in a few days," Nick's mom agreed.

The two boys looked at each other as the adults began to walk away. "I guess our parents get along," Greg told Nick as soon as their parents got out of earshot.

"Yeah, I guess while they were waiting for us they got to know each other," Nick reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess. Well I guess I will see you in a few days."

"Yeah, are you coming the day before?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure, but I have to make sure with my mom."

"Here," Nick said getting out a piece of paper, "call me and tell me when you're coming out to the school."

"Okay, I will. Oh and here's my number."

"Greg!"

"Nick!" they heard at the same time.

"I guess we have to go now," Nick said starting to walk towards the parking lot.

"Yeah, see you next week," Greg said as he started to jog towards the side of the parking lot where his parents parked earlier in the day. He hoped in the car and said, "Okay, we can go now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The few days leading up to going back to the school to start football went really quick for Greg, quicker than he expected the few days to go. The next thing he knew he was packing his bag and loading then into the car. Both his parents where driving him back to the school. He and Nick had talked over the few days before going back and Nick was going back to day too.

Greg, always moving around, had never really made friends. Whenever he did start to make a friend his family would have to pack up and move. He was glad that he had made a friend right off the back, so even if he did move later on in the year, he wouldn't have to go through most of the time that there here trying to get to know people.

He looked out the car window, seeing terrain that told him they were getting closer to the school. He was happy that he is going to play sports again. He missed playing them, but they usually didn't stay in town long enough for a sport to complete a season. This time he might get to stay for two seasons and maybe a third.

He felt the car leave the bumpy off road and pull into the smooth parking lot of the school. He saw other parents dropping off other kid, who he assumed were also on the football team. He was nervous about how the team would take him. He didn't want to be the kid getting picked on and tortured by the football team because he was new. The of course Nick is new too.

He parents parked in front of the school. He said good bye to his parents and grabbed his stuff out of the trunk of the car. He began walking to the school when he heard someone yell his name. He turned around and saw Nick. He was about 20 feet away from him. He stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Hey, Nick," Greg greeted him.

"Hey, so you ready for practice tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just hope they don't pick on me cause I'm smaller than all of them and new," Greg told him.

"If they pick on you then they'll probably pick on all the new people."

"Yeah, hopefully they won't at all."

"Yeah, that would be better," Nick agreed.

Greg unlocked the door to their room and they both walked in and set their bags on the floor by the door. "Let's unpack later," Greg suggested.

"Yeah, good idea," he agreed. Nick looked over at the clock on the desk across the room. "Diner here is around 6:30," Nick told him. It was 5 now. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What is there to do around here?"

Nick shrugged. He got the look like he had an idea. "Let's go see if there's away to the roof."

Greg shrugged. "Okay."

The two of them head out of the room and started looking for door that looked like there would lead to the roof. They wandered for around 15 minutes until they came to a door that looked like a janitor's closet, but if it was it would be marked.

"Jackpot," Nick said as he open the door and saw there was a latter on the far wall going up. Nick stepped the rest of the way into the room and head of to the latter. Greg looked around to make sure no one saw and he headed in too. "Let's go up," Nick told him and began to climb the latter. Greg followed him.

Once he reached the top, Nick was lining on the side across from where the latter comes up to.

"I use to do this all the time before my dad started shipping me the boarding schools," Nick told him. "I think that's one of the reasons my dad sent me to boarding school. Because I stopped listing and would run away to my hiding spots."

"You and your dad don't get alone very well I take it?" Greg

"No, not after he started trying to control every little thing I did."

They sat in silence for a while. Greg walked over and lied down looking at the sky. They stayed there for a while until it was time for dinner. They went back down the latter and sneaked back out into the hall without getting seen.

"First day and already have somewhere to hang out at that no one knows about," Nick commented.

"Yeah," Greg agreed.

They walked into the room where everyone at. The room was pretty empty because it was build to hold the whole school and only the football team was here. They got their food and sat down at an empty table. They began to eat when another boy sat down across the table. They both looked at the boy and then looked at one and other.

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

The boy looked up. "I'm Steve," he told them.

"Are you new?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, aren't you two?"

"Yeah," the both confirmed.

"So, you're playing football?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, and I don't want to sit with the other plays that have played here before. You two looked new so I sat with you."

"Okay," Nick said. Greg just nodded. He wasn't the only one that was worried about the older players. At least he had the build of a football player.

The three of them made small talk for the rest of the time.

They returned to the room around 7:15. The kid that sat with them was cool. They were going to hang out with him later this week.

Nick looked around the room. "It's only 7:17. I'm not ready to go to sleep yet," nick told Greg. "Let's go back up to the roof."

"Aren't we risking it just going up there that one time," Greg tried to talk him out of it.

Nick sat down on his bed and sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But let's go up there after practice tomorrow before dinner again."

Greg agreed. The both lied down and just sat there in silence. Greg was half asleep when Nick asked, "Why did you parents send you to boarder school?"

Greg rolled over onto his side. "Because they know they're going to be here for a while and public school classes don't challenge me enough," Greg explained.

Nick nodded and stopped talk and just laid there staring at the ceiling. Eventually they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nick had set the alarm on the clock to go off at 6 so they would have enough time to get ready and head over to practice. They both got up as soon as the alarm started going off. They just both grab something out of their bags since they never unpacked last night. Neither of them took showers because they knew it would be pointless and they would have to take another one after practice.

Once they were dresses they headed out to the locker room in the field house. Most of the people looked like they were new too. Greg guesses the older player came later because they knew how far they could push it and not be late. Greg saw Steve, the kid they met last night beginning to put on all his pads. His locker was right next to where theirs were.

"Hey," Greg greeted him. Steve gave him a small smile and continued get ready. They both started to get ready too.

By the time they were done everyone else was here. All the senior plays were just beginning to get ready, while all the new players were all ready and set to play. The group of seven new players headed out to the field to avoid the senior player.

Greg was so happy to be able to play again. Being in all the gear again, he could care less if the other player tortured him all year, he was just glad to be able to play again. He looked over at Nick and then at Steve. They didn't look as excited as he felt. _Probably because they have played their whole life, _he thought to himself.

All the senior players came out on to the field second before the coach came out. The coach walked up to the group and told us to do some drill he didn't know. He looked at Nick and he just shrugged at him. Steve nodded to both of them.

"Here, I'll show you," he told them.

"But I thought you were new too," Greg said confused.

"I am but I had to do this at my old school," he explained and just shrugged.

He showed them how to do it and the completed their sets of them. Practice went that way for most of the time. The coach would tell them to do something, Steve would show them if they didn't know it and they would do them. The practice went on for a couple hours. At the end the whole team had to run 2 miles and they were done. By the time practice was over, Nick and Greg were beat.

"Now, that was one of the easier practices," the coach told them at the end before sending them to the lock room. "Now, go change."

"That was an easy day?" Greg asked once they got into the locker room and was taking their pads off.

"Yep, they push football player more and more each year," Steve told them.

"Well, hopefully I'll be alive by the time my parents have to move again," Greg said under his breath.

Nick laugh. "You'll get used to it," he told him.

"I hope."

They finished changing and to a shower before heading back to their rooms.

"Are we still going up to the roof later?" Nick asked Greg on their way back.

"Yeah, I guess," Greg agreed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Steve asked.

"Yesterday, we found a door that has a latter leading up to the roof," Greg explain.

"You want to come with us?" Nick asked him.

He shrugged. "Sure why not? I don't have anything better to do."

The dropped their stuff off in their rooms and head to the door. They made sure no one was around and head through the door and up the latter.

"This place is cool," Steve said once they got up there and to the wall looking over the field near the school. "It has a nice view."

"Yeah," Nick agreed, "Now, you can't tell anyone this place," he told Steve.

"Don't worry I won't. The more people that know the more people will be up here. And it's nice with just a few people."

The three of them found spots to sit and they just sat there in silence until it was time to eat.

They snuck back down and head to the dining hall. Greg hated how empty it was with only the football team there. But that would change in a few days. They only had two or three days before the rest of the school came. Once everyone came, the school wouldn't seem so empty. And it will be harder to sneak up to the roof from that door. That would suck. It was really fun just hanging out up there. Even when nobody was talking. The three of them could just sit up there for hours, with little talking staring at the sky and surrounding grounds and not get board.

The three of them sat at the same table that the sat at yesterday. Nobody new joined them. Greg was happy with the new school. He got to play sports again, and the school year hadn't even started yet and he already had two friends. This year was out to a good start. He just hoped it stayed that way and his parent wouldn't end up moving sooner than planned. That would suck.

They ate and went back to their separate rooms. As soon as Nick and Greg got back, they both took another shower. They were so beat from practice, after they got ready for bed they both passed out.

The next few football practices went the same as the first did. They both caught on to what the different drills were and Steve didn't have to show them to them anymore. Except if there was a new one. The practice gradually got harder. Coach told them that starting tomorrow, when school officially started, the practice would be shorter and after school, but he would be pushing them a lot harder. Also that the first game would be in two weeks.

Greg wasn't too thrilled about the practicing changing but he was thrilled about their first game. Coach also told him that he might play varsity I the first game. He couldn't wait.


End file.
